Regions of Tung
Regions of Tung The Hook: Terrain: Hilly and heavily forested Climate: Rainy with regular storms and a few small scale hurricanes Economy: Trade and fishing based Major Cities: Bekoin, Brivia, Inrevar Logerstadt: Terrain: Mountainous north, with a hilly backbone and flat, fertile coastline Climate: Temperate in the south with mild to cold winters, mountains are snowy most of the year Economy: Heavy mining, moderate manufacturing and trade in the south, strong enough agriculturally to be independent of reliance on Tivish grain Major Cities: Beiren, Lados, Ostrem Crastia: Terrain: Swampy and wet coastline, dry interior canyons Climate: Monsoon and dry seasons, with rivers flooding, almost tropical in southeast coast Economy: Heavy trade based, with fishing and manafacturing Major Cities: Helvast, Tirn, Ruibung, Orcras, Sannisclesh (disputed) Tivert: Terrain: Vast, flat plains irrigated by two massive rivers. A plateau on the northwest coast Climate: Scorching summers, harsh winters, temperate autumn, occasional spring monsoons Economy: Incredibly farming focused, with important trade routes running down the rivers Halska and Dumathoin Major Cities: Praluk, Bestia, Vekenbrakh, Lir, Abaraignen Dumathoin: Terrain: Significant mountains cover the entire peninsula Climate: Harsh winters, blizzards common, cold the rest of the year Economy: Mining and manafacturing, relatively closed by the dwarves Major Cities: The Dumuth Kathli: Terrain: Very rough and hilly, with the occasional valley or plateau Climate: Temperate, occasional heavy rain or harsh winter. Economy: Mining, trading and manufacturing, quite impeded by constant tribal warfare Major Cities: Kathuk, Rusli The Dragonlands: Terrain: Steep mountains and plateaus opening up into numerous river valleys Climate: Hot summers, fertile springs and autumns, and cold winters Economy: Mining and smithing, farming in valleys, very closed and mercantilistic economy Major Cities: Karns, Phezi, Thrikant ' ' Nationstates of Tung The Grand Federation Fairly young at only 19 years of age, the Grand Federation was formed after the Battle of Vrashk decided the Drakon War. Combining the regions of Tivert, Crastia, The Hook and Logerstadt, as well as parts of Yadier and occupying the Dragonlands, the Federation was the first of its kind in hundreds of years, with significant autonomy for each of its regions, a republican council, and even a fairly open bill of rights for its citizens (all humans, halflings and half-elves born on Federation soil, with varying naturalization process for dwarves, elves, minor races and immigrants). Word of this utopic beacon in a sea of dark ages sparked massive immigration, swelling the population and economy of the Federation.' Kingdom of Dumath While the Drakon War devastated the rest of the Continent, the dwarven kingdom of Dumathoin closed its borders and turtled up, staying safe and neutral the entire war. When the dust had settled, The Dumath under King Kikus III remained independent and in pristine condition. However, the untrustworthy dwarves kept their borders closed, and have only recently allowed a select amount of foreigners to enter and strong Dwarven-smithed goods to leave. ' Races and Ethnicities of Tung Tung’s history has seen many mass migrations causing it to have a diverse population including many of the common races as well as a few more exotic sentients. Logermen The fair-skinned Logerman arrived some time after the Crastians, but settled instead on the Stedtung peninsula. Although their people fled war and conquest in the Aevrent (a large group of human-dominated continents where man originated) they soon found themselves to be the new masters in Tung thanks to their natural barriers to conquests in the imposing Hafrent mountain range and the fierce winds of the Elder Sea. The temperate climate and bountiful natural resources of the peninsula made the Logerman settlers rich beyond their wildest dreams. Unfortunately religious and ethnic divisions would consume the peninsula in fractitious and bloody warfare until Brakhan Brakhan I was able to mostly unify the peninsula in 242 PV, a political state is has remained in, albeit rockily, up through the present day.' ' ' Crastians The first human settlers in Tung, the Crastians are a tan-skinned people whose original settlers are rumored to have been blown around the length of Tung before arriving in Crastia. They are skilled traders, weavers and have great centers of learning in Helvast and Tirn. Their society has gone through cycles of being unified under one strong ruler, called a Consrem, and being split up into smaller trade-based city states ruled by tradelords known as Caparths, which is the region’s current state, even though they are treated as a unified region by the Federation.' ' ' Tivish While the Crastians are the first willing human settlers of Tung, the Tivish arrived far before them. While records vary on wehether the Tivish were brought to Tung by the Dragonborn, or if they were already present on the continent by the tie of the Wyrm's ancient first landing, it is indisputable that they were quickly subjugated and used as thralls to work the vast tracts of land in Tivert, a job the Dragonborn considered below them. This was the status quo for thousands of years, before a combination of infighting amongst the Dragonborn and the birth of the legendary Tivish King, Baiit Shevral, allowed for successful uprisings, freeing the Tivish. This did not save the people and their lands from further trouble however, as they would continue to be exploited and conquered by dragonborn, dwarf and Crastian alike.' ' ' Hookmen The dark-skinned Hookmen settled later in the history of Tung, hailing from the Nuleid Empire, the largest nation state in the Aevrent. These settlers fled political persecution, as they hold strong republican values when compared to the autocratic Nuleids, and found a safe home in the coves of the Hook. They brought with them a rich sailing tradition from the famous Nuleid Navy, and Hook is known for making the finest ships as fast as possible. The Hookmen also brought with them a culture of tolerance, meaning the Hook became a popular destination for immigrants to the Federation, creating a small economic boom in the sparsely populated region.' ' ' Dumathen Dwarves Dwarves arrived around the same time as men on Tung, although their is evidence that nearby kingdoms had been trading with the dragonborn for centuries prior. The first dwarves in Crastia were ill suited to the marshy climate, and after getting in many squabbles with the humans there, migrated north following a great river they eventually named the Dumathion, in honor of their patron god, from which the kingdom in the mountainous north that eventually emerged would get its name from. The dwarves were not always as reclusive as they are now; in fact they once held large parts of Tivert and the Dragonlands at time, however recent military losses and internal strife have made them xenophobic and secretive.' ' ' Yadier Elves Although elves are not native to Tung, they have been there almost as long as the Dragonborn. The high elves are thought to have first landed in Logerstadt, from where they migrated to the dense forests in the center of the continent, a place they named Yadier, in honor of their first king, Yadrivar. Pure-blood high elves see themselves as above all other races, and stay out of their affairs, inhabiting the forests of Yadier almost entirely, but half-elves make up a good share of the traders and adventurers throughout Tung, and the small dark elf population in the Black Hills rival even the dwarves in their metalwork.' ' ' Kathli Orcs The last major race to enter Tung, the orcs are rumored to have followed the Hookmen to Tung to try and pillage them. They ended up landing in the Crook, a large bay formed by the Hook, and eventually migrated to Kathli, a rough, hilly region similar to the orcs’ homelands. There a classic orcish society developed, a culture of constant tribal warfare and pillaging of the nearby lands. The Orcs are fiercely independent, and are not looked upon kindly by humans and elves, and despised by the Dragonborn for their betrayal in the Drakon War''' ' '' Dragonborn The oldest immigrants to Tung, the Dragonborn arrived 7000 years before the Battle of Vrashk would spell their ruin, from a distant land lost to the ages. They are responsible for the foundation of cities all along the Halska river, but their people eventually migrated entirely to the mountain ranges and river valleys of the Dragonlands, pursuing the gold and jewels so prized by their kind. The Dragonborn live similar to orcs, with petty chiefdoms squabbling over small parcels of land and power, but they have also led the greatest empires in all of Tung, called Flamewryns, the last of these which was destroyed at Vrashk. ' ' Minor Races' ' '''' Crastian Halflings While most dwarves migrated northwards to Dumathoin soon after settling, some intermingled with the Crastians, producing a thriving halfling minority in Crastia. Unlike many other minority groups in Tung at the time, the halflings would find kindred spirits in that of the Crastians. The two races would become close over the ages, establishing the great University at Helvast, and grand Arcanodorms at Tirn, Lir, and later Sannisclesh. The halflings perfected Crastia’s economy, and helped it to become a trading powerhouse. The men of Crastia helped the halfings fight off the raids Dragonborn and other humans in return. As such, Crastia is the only area of Tung where two separate races live in near total harmony, and have equal protections.